Don't Say Goodbye
by mistofan
Summary: This is a one shot. Woo Bin confesses his love to Yi Jung. Yi Jung wants to protect Woo Bin, and isn't sure how to return his feelings. The song this one shot is based off of is "Don't Say Goodbye" by CN Blue.


**A/N: This is a one shot for my friend, LillyYurika. It's loosely based on the song "Don't Say Goodbye" by CN Blue. Only a few of the lyrics I'm going to use in this fic. Music gives me inspiration. This is a slash fic. If you don't like it then don't read it. Anna, please enjoy and happy early birthday. (: The first part of this fic is the present time and after "it's the truth" it goes into a flashback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yi Jung or Woo Bin. They are someone else's toys and I am playing with them for my own amusement. **

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how to live without you.<em>

_I don't know how to breathe in life. _

Yi Jung pushed Woo Bin down on his bed and straddled him. "I've wanted this for a while now. Did it really take you this long to realize your feelings for me?" Woo Bin said in a husky voice. Yi Jung slowly kissed every bit of exposed skin on Woo Bin's neck. "I knew it for a while now. I just didn't know how to openly express my feelings. I'm used to girls flocking to me. Being a Casanova was the only thing I ever knew how to do. I don't know how I've lived without you for this long." Woo Bin tangled his fingers in Yi Jung's silky hair. "Now we can start living." He softly kissed Yi Jung without hesitation.

_Tell myself I'd stop everyday knowing that I won't because of you, because of you_

_It's the truth_

Yi Jung was a widely known Casanova, or playboy. He would charm the ladies with his good looks and charming smile. He was in the middle of seducing his newest victim when he received the text that would change his life forever. 'Yi Jung. I'm not quite sure how to say this to you, but I have feelings for you.' He looked at the sender's name and saw that Woo Bin was the person who sent this confession. He dropped his phone in shock. Woo Bin couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could he? Yi Jung shook the thoughts from his head and continued doing what he was doing before he was interrupted by the text. He wanted to return the feelings Woo Bin confessed, but if he did then both of their reputations would be ruined. Woo Bin is involved with the mafia, his father and the other men involved in it wouldn't think too highly of a gay man in the mafia. He would be ridiculed and possibly hurt. Yi Jung couldn't let that happen so he decided he would continue being a Casanova to protect him. He wanted to stop living this kind of life, but he couldn't stop because of him.

_I don't know how to sleep without you_

_I don't know how to fix my heart_

Yi Jung never replied to Woo Bin's text message. Woo Bin took that as rejection. There's no possible way that a Casanova, that has women at his house every night, could even be remotely interested in him. He couldn't sleep throughout the week. He would toss and turn; just wishing this heartbreak wasn't real. He never should have confessed his feelings. He was too scared to see him in person again; afraid the rejection would become more realistic. He just wanted someone to fix his already broken heart, but instead of it getting fixed; it shattered into more pieces.

_Do I wanna believe you think the same_

_I am missing you_

Yi Jung and Woo Bin tried their best to avoid each other. They weren't able to avoid each other for long. Ji Hoo had called a meeting for the F4 at their normal hangout and they had no choice but to come. Woo Bin walked through the doors and his eyes met with Yi Jung's. They both quickly looked away out of embarrassment and nervousness. Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo never showed up to this "meeting". It was all a set up to get the two guys to talk again. It worked.

"Woo Bin…I have a confession to make."

"Go on."

"I really like you. I was too scared to admit it at first. I was afraid that if your father or the guys in your father's mafia found out about you being gay, that you would get hurt. I realize now that all of that doesn't matter anymore. I'll take care of you from now on. I won't let you get hurt."

Woo Bin stared at him in shock. Why would he even like a guy like himself? He really wanted to believe those few words Yi Jung told him though. He rushed to Yi Jung's side and pulled him into a hug.

"I've missed you," he whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too."

Yi Jung pulled Woo Bin closer and kissed him. He was glad he stopped being a Casanova. Woo Bin was worth it. Woo Bin was everything he's always wanted and he's never going to let him go.

_Now I know_

_I'm missing you the whole time,_

_Don't say good bye._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? ;D I hope you liked it Anna! I hope everyone else likes it too! This was my first Yaoi fic. I think I did a good job. Yi Jung and Woo Bin are my favorite pairing. xD If you liked it please review. :D Thanks!  
>-Mistofan<strong>


End file.
